This invention relates to a high clearance frame construction for supporting a truck or other motor vehicle elevated above the surface of a field.
Through the years various frame constructions for supporting motor powered vehicles elevated above ground level have been developed. Morris in U.S. Pat. No. 1,107,825, discloses one such construction. The Morris patent discloses a wheeled platform which supports a tractor vehicle. The platform wheels are driven by a complex gear arrangement powered by the drive force of the rear wheels of the vehicle mounted on the platform.
Cook, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,180,476, teaches a system for steering a wheeled platform which supports a motor vehicle. Other patents disclose variations for driving and steering of a platform which supports a motor vehicle elevated on a platform or frame unit. For example, Morris in U.S. Pat. No. 1,301,294, discloses a single rear steering wheel operatively connected to the front steering wheels of the elevated motor vehicle on the platform. The Morris device is powered through the cooperation of the wheels of the motor vehicle. Ferwerda U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,175 discloses yet another vehicle frame construction powered and steered in cooperation with the components of a motor vehicle mounted thereon.
While such constructions are apparently useful, there has remained a need for an improved high clearance frame construction that is easily steered and can be easily powered by the supported vehicle. Such a construction is deemed especially desirable for agricultural use.